


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》00-08（華南篇）

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》00-08（華南篇）

In The Beginning

二○○六年，夏末，夜。海南某處。

對於一輩子生活在海島上，並以討海為生的人們來說，無邊無際的大海，可謂最最熟悉、最最最尋常不過的景致。  
可雖如此，哪怕經驗再老道的漁民也不敢誇口道，自己能夠完全理解，甚至是掌握這一汪無以計量的水。作為一種時時刻刻蘊育著生命也吞噬著生命的浩瀚存在，平凡人既難以捉摸大海的溫柔與無情，更遑論將它所擁有的和隱藏的秘密探究窮盡。  
無能征服，只能依賴，只好小心翼翼地察言觀色。  
由是，如果自身具備足夠的敏銳度，也可說是緣分、慧根，或許能夠在某些時刻，感受察知到一股難以言說也難以抵禦的吸引力。  
換個浪漫點的說法，冥冥中的召喚。

咿呀──碰！  
啪搭、啪搭、啪搭……  
所以這個炎熱而清朗的夏夜，吃飽了晚飯，老人的選擇不是待在家裡與那台偶爾要鬧鬧不合作運動的小破電視相看兩相厭，而是踩著拖鞋獨自走出家門，依循小路離開村子，穿過樹林，往海邊去。

嘩啦──嘩啦──  
耳聽越發清晰的規律海浪拍岸聲，帶鹹味的海風流動，如願沖淡了濃重的暑意。將腳下最後一片由樹葉製造的陰影拋於身後，視野頓時開展得無比遼闊。天朗氣清，海面彷彿一大塊塗了水銀的玻璃，又若無數匹織以銀絲的黑色絹布，應著無數隻看不見的手掌的拉扯甩動而和緩起伏。白色浪花起起落落，趴伏的礁石各有姿態，月光是少有的明亮。  
離了泥土路，腳底生出微微的下陷感，細柔沙礫漫過鞋面，鑽入趾縫。  
連綿延伸的粗礪礁岩帶之間，有些突兀地躺著一座沙灘。

千萬莫要小瞧了這一片沙灘。當然啦，它的規模跟近年越加知名的三亞的那些個海灣是不能比的，壓根就不處在同一個概念水平，好像村裡小學的操場都要比它大上一些。可它的的確確算得上這座漁村的「重要場所」之一，好動的孩子、正談著對象的小夥子大姑娘家，誰不往這兒來報到？  
也不過啊，自打二十多年前發生了那件事情，水鬼禁婆抓人下海的故事流傳開來以後，白天影響不大，夜裡的海邊卻是真冷清了許多，再不見年輕情侶們東一對西一對牽手散步、促膝談心的「盛況」。

不要緊，老人家倒不大顧慮這些。妖怪可挑的呢，一把老骨頭了，就是生啃也沒咬勁兒了吧。於是兩腳不停，逕直往前。  
嘩啦──嘩啦──  
呼應著翻滾的碎浪，沉澱許久的舊時記憶在老人的腦子裡慢慢地翻動起來。走著走著，眼前依稀浮現了小時候堆出的那一座座沙山、挖出的一條條壕溝，貝殼和小石子拼成歪七扭八的字，打水仗潑起的大片水花飛濺而過，然後是一個同樣晴好的月夜，一張帶著嬌羞笑容的臉……

肯定還有許多，眼角餘光偏偏掃到一抹白影。

嘩啦──嘩啦──

回憶畫面瞬間散盡。  
腳步頓在了原地，老人先是怔愣，後是驚愕。  
至多就一秒的先後時間差，當人影完整地印入視網膜，腦中猛地劃過一道電光，令他想起一個人。  
二十多年前的這個季節，強烈颱風來襲前夕的夜裡，一個駭得他以為活見了鬼的男人。

嘩啦──嘩啦──

但是，不一樣，不盡然一樣。  
任由海潮輕推，浪花拍拂雙腿，那肩上帶傷滲血且渾身滴水的赤裸男子只是動也不動地站在及膝深的淺水中，雙目凝望海面某處。  
銀白月光如此清亮，似水洩落，照出了年輕臉龐上的疼痛，還有不捨。

 

 

Section 01

喀達喀達喀達……  
沙沙沙……斯刷──  
「唔……」  
手指靈活地敲打鍵盤、鉛筆尖劃過紙面、透著猶豫意味的沉吟……幾種相異的聲音，交織在同一個空間裡。  
細細嗅聞，週遭飄繞有一股夏日南方近海處特有的淺淡鹹味。側耳傾聽，不聞海潮之聲，倒是被風吹起的窗簾也發出了啪啦啪啦的輕響。  
懸著簾子的方形房間不算狹小，肯定有個十來平米，可找不到任何所謂的裝飾。天花板、日光燈、牆壁、櫃子、地板上的磁磚，一色的米白。簡單得單調，並且乾淨。白窗簾布上的淺綠條紋構成醒目的異色。  
房間中央擺著一張約可容八人圍坐的長方桌，此刻，桌面上平鋪了好幾張分別以紙鎮或鉛筆、尺子壓牢的大小紙張，以及一部正處於工作狀態的漂亮白色筆記本電腦。

呼啦──  
猛一陣較強的風透窗鑽入，稍顯粗暴地揮開簾子，一下將某張圖紙吹起。  
「嗯……嘖！」  
啪！  
眼看輕飄飄的紙張就要飛離桌面了，忽然有一隻手臂靈活地揚起來，夾著鉛筆的掌重重一拍，立即將它按回原位。  
緊接著，一名身材高挑的短髮女人打桌邊站起身，扔下筆，長腿一邁，幾大步迅速來到窗前，碰！用力關閉窗扉。  
從過重的力道和緊抿的唇線判斷，她的心情不怎麼好。貼附纏繞在肩膀、手腕等處的繃帶、紗布，外加微腫的額角上的一塊青紫色瘀血，更是大幅提高了推測的可信度。

關了窗，空氣停止流動，房內霎時陷入沉靜。勢頭強得有些反常的夏風只能於屋外奔竄，不能再對這個白色調的封閉空間造成絲毫干擾。  
短髮女人隔著玻璃瞥一眼外頭滿天紅通通的火燒雲，拉緊了安分下來的窗簾，回返桌畔，重新坐定並拿起筆，很快又將注意力投入到大大小小的紙張中。  
是否好奇，紙上寫著或畫著的，都是些什麼樣的內容？  
不難看出來，它們全是建築平面圖，畫的或是一個房間、一條走廊，又或是數個房間組合成的半獨立區塊。構圖線條儘管算不上多麼的專業嚴謹，至少明確清晰，比例工整統一。以娟秀字跡寫成的附註說明爬滿了頁面空白處。而其中最大的一張，眾多大小不一的房間和走廊、樓梯相互連接，回環延展，組成一大片不遜於迷宮的立體多層結構。  
除開這些，尚有一疊相紙。  
十五張彩色照片，拍的全是繪在磚牆上的壁畫。分佈於邊角的潮氣侵蝕痕跡彰顯出一段不算短的歷史，仍舊鮮明的主體構圖與用色，則在強力閃光燈下透出難以言說的怪異：彎弓搭箭或攀爬鎖鍊的古代兵士、大肚子的長髮女人、石頭縫裡鑽出的惡鬼、大張雙翅的人面鳥、座落火山口的破敗黑色宮殿……

沙沙沙、沙沙沙，鉛筆線於複雜的立體結構圖中迂迴緩慢地行進，彷彿尋找迷宮出口的挑戰者。偶爾會直接標記下一兩個字，或挪到一旁的記事本上，簡短地寫幾句提要之類的話。  
如此過了十來分鐘，筆尖在一處廳堂模樣的圓形空間裡頓住。廳牆後頭，總共連通有八條通道。  
奇門遁甲，輕輕寫出這四個字，打個圈，加個問號。苦惱地思索片刻，女人又放下筆，單手支著下頷，將目光轉到被冷落了一小會兒的筆記本電腦上。  
電腦屏幕中，以3D透視方式呈現並緩緩做著三百六十度旋轉的，是一艘遠遠超乎一般認知的巨型中國古樓船。船體外部飾以亭台樓閣，雕廊飛簷，層疊堆砌如宮殿。內部建有難以計數的房間，分作多層，堪比現代的高樓大廈。  
一個醒目的小紅點標在船殼較低處，由此開始，一條紅線曲曲折折地往船體內部去。  
指尖輕敲鍵盤，藍色線條接合成的3D圖像快速放大、拉近。任誰都能瞧出，在中斷之前，這條線一共經過了十幾個房間，穿過了七八條走廊，並往上攀登了一層樓。可是，相對於古樓船那誇張得令人震駭的龐然體積，紅線走過的部分實在太小了，根本就微不足道。

看看屏幕，看看身前的圖紙，看看塗寫著許多注意事項的記事本，短髮女人無聲地嘆了口氣，搖搖頭。可當透著挫敗的眼神掠過胳臂上厚厚的繃帶，她驀地像受到刺激般挺直背脊，捏緊手指，眸中閃過一道不服輸的光。  
與此同時，一滴汗循著頰側流下。  
不行啊，空氣太悶也是妨礙思考的。

正要再起身開空調，喀啦，房門被打開，一名身板高大壯實，臉部輪廓帶著明顯高加索人種特徵的男人走了進來。  
「甯……」  
即便速度極快且掩飾得非常熟練自然，別懷疑，來人的視線確實在短髮女人那快要從V領露臍短背心裡蹦出來的豐滿胸部上打了個轉，「分公司那邊剛才來了通電話，妳要的東西已經全部準備好了，不過接下來的天氣不理想，晚一點才能運到。」

她挑高了眉，漂亮且充滿個性的弧度，「多晚？」

高加索男人聳了聳肩膀，顯然已習慣了她的強勢，「一兩天吧。」

點頭，她抓起文件櫃上的空調遙控器。

「我以為妳會問Super Wu的狀況。」

準備按開關的手指一頓，「醒了？」

「拜託，安眠鎮靜劑耶！」

短髮女人的白眼翻得跟她的身材一樣給力，「隊醫怎麼說？」

高加索人的表情瞬間變得有些微妙，「嗯，我們猜，Super Wu他大概在水底下碰到了一些……很『特殊』的情況。」

 

 

Section 02

睜眼，光線微弱昏黃，但十分穩定，不會像燭火那般左右搖晃，時弱時強。  
呼吸，空氣搆不上清新或者新鮮，可它不含潮氣。無法從中嗅出那種唯有經歷極長時間的幽閉才能醞釀出來的，彷彿帶了重量的滯悶。  
用不著轉頭或翻身，現代棉布床單和古文物級絲綢錦緞的差別，光憑皮膚的觸覺便可分辨。  
所以，這兒不在水面下，不是蓋給死人、陪葬品和守墓妖怪們居住的船墓石室，不至於無時無刻都有超乎想像的離奇場面於面前搬演。這兒在陸地上，是全然符合一個正度過第二個本命年的大齡青年用長長二十四年時間所建立起的既定認知的，由平凡且正常的人們所主宰的常規世界。  
更確切地說，這裡是Coral海南分部的某個房間。

一點一滴，熟悉的現實感湧進體內。與沉船石室木棺材裡的首次清醒成明顯對比，吳邪幾乎沒有把時間耗在不知身處何地的迷惘上。  
話雖如此，眨了眨眼皮，動了動眼珠，還是生出一些錯愕。  
他曉得這是什麼地方，也曉得為何處身於這片屋簷下，更沒自欺欺人地把幾乎佔滿了腦子的水下經歷當作一場驚險而荒唐的夢，然而記憶銜接得不夠完好，似乎生生漏失了一段。記得自己是被一個老頭拽上了沙灘，迷迷糊糊地跟著對方回了他的家，恍惚地度過基本無眠的一夜。記得天亮後沒多久，身兼教練和隊友兩重身分的女魔頭阿甯就一臉驚訝地找了來──不得不感嘆一下，小村子裡的八卦消息真傳得比光速都要快。記得前夜的清朗天氣不但延續了下來，並且「變本加厲」，自己在藍得異常亮眼的天幕和凝滯不流動的空氣包圍下重新踏進位於漁村另一頭的公司分部，一棟由老招待所改建成的二層小樓。強自壓抑著有些紛亂也有些木然的混亂陌生心緒，看到了曾經一起下水的另一名高加索夥伴，問明了今天是幾月幾日，吃了一頓不再硬梆梆而且有溫度的超美味早飯……  
然後呢？  
然後竟然就是現在了，從分部某個房間的床上醒過來，不覺得精神飽滿，反倒有種過度久睡後特有的疲憊。

不是吧，難道我一吃飽就睡趴了？會不會太誇張啦？  
躺著瞎想不會想出個所以然，更何況也實在躺不下去了，於是緩緩坐起身。不想不動還好，這麼一動，就覺四肢和頭都像被綁了好幾顆石頭似的，越發的笨重昏沉。  
心裡禁不住咯噔一聲，乖乖，潛水夫病嗎？  
令人發毛的假設甫一冒出，馬上加以否決：不，當時並不是一股作氣直接從海底衝上海面，在礁盤空洞間迂迴穿梭了一陣子有，應該不至於。

吳邪輕出一口氣，隨即咬牙甩了甩頭，顧不得這樣做可能加深昏沉暈眩感，及時揮開了蠢蠢欲動的回憶畫面。掀開被單，兩腳踩上地面，坐於床沿，左右環視打量。約莫十平米大的房間內並無第二人，一如印象，一張單人床、一張小方桌、兩把凳子、一只櫃子，簡單得稱不上佈置的佈置。窗簾是緊緊拉上的，一絲光也沒透。近門處點著小燈泡是唯一光源。支楞起耳朵，老房子的隔音效果並不好，可一牆之隔的走廊中無人說話，無人走動，偌大的屋子安靜得像是沒人在，或者大夥全睡著了──考量到尋寶打撈公司本身的特殊性質，後者的可能性自然較高。  
清早到夜深，那我大概一口氣睡了十幾個小時有……他默默地推算著，隨即扯了扯嘴角。真難得，居然可以睡得這樣死沉死沉，啥夢也沒做。  
無自覺的苦笑。  
卻在下一秒，笑容硬生生僵住。  
他突然聽到，更該說是注意到了一種聲音，一種其實從他醒來的那個瞬間就持續地存在著，因此最開始反倒被忽視的聲音。

水聲。  
巨量水流造成的響動。

沒辦法確切形容那一剎那生出的是什麼樣的感覺。思緒驟然刷成空白，呼吸當然要被忘記，跳拍的心臟驀地縮緊，高高地提到了喉頭的位置。不是恐懼，不是喜悅，憑空竄出的一股莫名情緒湧堵於胸口，貌似再稍一刺激就要爆開來。  
第二個下一秒，它們卻緩緩地沉落、消弭。  
因為吳邪分辨出來了，這是雨聲，密集雨點乘著風嘩啦啦擊打著整座小樓的聲音。  
等一下……下雨？刮風？怪了，早上的天氣明明好到了掉渣來著啊。  
也在這時他才注意到，房裡的電扇、空調都沒開，自己身上的衣服卻是乾的，不見一滴汗。  
站起身，幾大步越過房間，掀起窗簾。動作近乎急切。

揭開了白底綠條紋的厚重窗簾布，視線穿透早被雨水潑濕的窗玻璃，凝目望出去，天空是混濁的黑灰，陰雲翻捲，狀似還夾雜了一層若有似無的黯紅。豆大的雨珠正以鋪天蓋地的勢頭潑灑而下，力度之猛，肯定能打得肌膚發紅生疼。院子裡的老樹以極大的幅度搖擺著枝葉，彷若舉高了雙手竭力呼救的落難者。院落外，當地居民的住屋輪廓無不糊在了滂沱雨幕中，難以辨清。黑影一閃，不知什麼東西倏地飛掠眼前，消失無蹤。強風呼嘯，挾著豪雨從海岸來，凶神惡煞般繞著小漁村滾過一圈，掀動屋瓦，推搖路樹，撞一下脆弱得好似隨時都可能歪倒的電線桿，呼拉拉一扭頭又奔向海岸……  
只一眼便明白了過來。在位於中國東南沿海的杭州出生、長大，這是一幅對吳邪來說理當熟悉的景象：颱風。  
不熟悉的，是自身的反應。  
就在剛才那一瞬，當必然帶有鹹味的風嘶吼著衝過屋頂，他的心神已不由自主地隨之遠颺，被推送出了珊瑚礁岩密佈的海灣，摔落無邊無際的怒海。

熱帶氣旋的劇烈騷動並不僅止於引發海面上的滔天巨浪，打翻過往船隻。過往的相關研究已然表明，海流還能折斷珊瑚礁、破壞海底電纜，甚且導致海底地形地貌的改變。  
不管這個颱風叫啥名字，怎麼能在自己閉眼睡一覺的工夫間就冒出來，它總歸是來了，撒潑打滾，鬧得正歡。此刻吳邪只想知道，它的威力會否直入水下，越過層層礁盤，及至三十米深處？  
若答案為是，在古沉船裡度颱風，那又會是什麼樣的感受？  
會危險嗎？  
會……會害怕嗎？

涼意發自心口，循著血管與神經迅速蔓延。  
強自收住思緒，拉回目光，落在身前。不確定顫動的到底是窗框本身，抑或緊摳著它的冰涼手指。

一個正度過人生中的第二個本命年且不缺健全腦細胞的大齡青年，再傻再二也不可能選在颱風夜裡冒著生命危險離開堅固的水泥屋，無頭蒼蠅一樣的瘋跑亂竄。  
可是，吳邪很清楚，這一晚，他絕絕對對不會好過。

 

 

Section 03

清晨，時近六點半。沒能見著一顆金燦燦的大火球從東方海面躍起，只見灰撲撲的天空由東向西逐漸地轉作了一片白濛濛。  
雨停了，天色微陰。風還不止，自海洋流向陸地，不再帶有摧枯拉朽翻天覆地的狠勁，就那麼溫和而不知疲倦地吹啊吹，似要將一夜顛狂導致的混亂並著天上尚未完全消散的雲層統統抹去。  
喔喔喔──不知哪一戶養的大公雞報起了曉，勤懇態度實在值得鼓勵。  
刷！刷！早起的老婦人走出家門，手中的竹掃帚左右揮動，掃過潮濕且滿布落葉的地面。  
轟──啪嚓！啪嚓！一輛載了半車貨的開瑞輕卡駛過滿是泥濘的路，叼著香菸司機大叔用力一踩油門，車輪加速轉動，一口氣壓斷好幾根橫躺於路當中的粗樹枝。  
颱風走了，各種各樣的聲響和影像紛紛冒出來。海島漁村在熹微晨光裡甦醒。

嘩啦──嘩啦──  
相較之下，位於村莊聚落外的小海灘就冷清多了。珊瑚礁岩依舊矗立，形貌不改。拍打陸地的浪頭比平日要強一點，仔細觀瞧，湛藍海水摻了些不太明顯的沙土色。已然離去的熱帶氣旋為此地帶來了幾條死魚、幾樣從漁船上頭沖下來的不知名小物件、斷裂的樹枝、更多的貝殼殘片……  
以及，一行足印、一個年輕男人。

嘩啦──嘩啦──  
大概站了有幾分鐘了吧，吳邪一直駐足在沙灘中央一處不會被海浪沖到的位置，背向小村，面朝大海。無論是鑽進鼻腔的清新空氣，抑或撩撥髮梢和衣襬的海風，都少不得淡淡鹹味。耳中僅有浪頭的規律拍岸，一往無前的來，鞠躬盡瘁式的粉碎，一種已然持續了上億年的聲音。眼中唯見水波起伏，時不時翻出閃爍的波光與雪白的浪花，沒有船隻，沒有飛鳥，空闊浩瀚如斯。  
為什麼？  
目光於水面上茫然地掃過幾個來回，問號隨之浮出腦海。作為才結束了一段水下「奇遇」的菜鳥探寶員，當風雨歇停，自己的精神也恢復了的此時，理當以媲美逃難的速度收拾好行李奔往距離最近的機場，急火火地買張機票，或者飛回杭州的小套房耍自閉，或者殺去長沙找自家三叔一把鼻涕一把眼淚地哭求拿回自己的「賣身契」，或者乾脆跑到北方的戈壁大漠之類極度缺水的地方先待它個十天半個月……可以說，上哪兒都好，都對，都合乎邏輯，都能夠解釋。就只除了杵在這座礁石間的小海灘上，對著這一汪埋藏了歷史隱密的海水發呆，並且還是颱風一走天一放亮便急不可耐地趕了來，直如中了邪、丟了魂兒般。  
為什麼？

雙眉突然一皺，「唔！」低呼中，吳邪將左掌覆上傷處。裹了厚厚傷藥和紗布的右肩不疼，疼的是頸窩裡的咬痕。  
為什麼？這有什麼？不就是被那股催情香氣給迷惑得身不由己嗎？不就是純粹為了求生存嗎？不就是怕得根本別無選擇嗎？不就是刻意屈服裝乖嗎？心裡的依賴、信任感，不就是那所謂的「斯德哥爾摩症候群」嗎？要不然呢？還有嗎？好吧，有什麼？感激？愧疚？良心不安？  
救命之恩不能不報，忘恩負義配不上當人──家裡的長輩、學校的老師，誰不這樣教呢？所以好不容易如願活著鑽出了老汪的沉船墓，返回陸地，踩著柔軟卻堅實的沙礫，目睹終於鬆手的長髮人影背過身獨自離去，那個剎那，不僅感受到真實且強烈的心痛，還脫口道出了一句徹底超乎意料的話。  
然後，現在，懷著一種似乎是牽掛的情緒，站在這兒。  
是這樣吧？  
指尖有點黏膩。鬆手，翻過手掌，低頭，看見了指腹沾著的血點，看進的卻是另一幅畫面：夜深而靜，燦爛星空下，自己倉皇地轉過身子，掙扎著從細碎的浪花水沫堆中站起，旋即跨開腳步，伸長手臂，努力抓向一抹正迅速遠離的背影……  
是這樣……嗎？  
吳邪輕輕放下手，嘴角牽起的弧度僅能以苦笑名之。重新將視線投向萬傾汪洋，腦中響起一道有些嚴厲也有些焦躁的聲音：吳邪，你曉不曉得自己在做什麼？為什麼不趕緊離開海南呢？你究竟是怎麼回事？你他娘到底怎麼了啊？難道還想著再遇上……

「哎喲喂！小夥子！」  
不期然間，蒼老話音打斷思緒。  
「老頭子我費了老大的勁兒才把你從海裡拉起來，你難不成還想回去？」

 

放眼小漁村，曲曲折折的泥土小道很多，鋪上了柏油可容兩輛汽車並行的路就不多了，一隻手數得全。當中某兩條路的交叉口邊，有一爿連招牌都沒得有，外觀相當不起眼的小店。  
萬萬莫要小覷了它，經營店子的老大娘委實立體化、形象化地詮釋了何謂敬崗愛業。這不，人家颱風前腳剛走，她後腳就打開店門煮起了典型的海南早餐：粉湯。  
對於她的敬業精神，純樸的村民們當然不會吝於給予支持。瞧！以往外冒著香氣的湯鍋為中心，鋪子裡、路樹下，每一張小桌子邊都坐得滿滿，桌面擺得也滿滿。  
適才於沙灘偶遇的一老一少，此刻就坐在挨著路面的一張桌子旁。

無視美食絕對是種罪惡，另一方面，在地人總喜歡欣賞外地人為家鄉食物折服的模樣，人之常情嘛。對話因此被老人推遲到了半碗湯粉下肚後，「吶，我說小夥子，你真是讓禁婆給逮了去沒錯吧？」  
開始得雖晚，話題的選擇倒是既準又狠。

吳邪一驚，險些嗆出幾條粉皮，「我……」匆忙嚥下口中的東西，放下湯碗，不假思索地否認，「不是，我就是打撈隊的，下水的時候──」

呼攏無效。老頭先擺了擺手，那意思十分明白：得了得了，省點力吧你！接著扭頭衝忙碌的老大娘做個手勢，用海南話高聲說了句不知什麼，而後轉回臉來。  
「你不是我遇過的第一個了。」看了看吳邪頸邊微有滲血的深深齒印，再直視他有點發白的面色，老頭的眼神不含任何的猜測或八卦意味，只有透徹且篤定的瞭然，「二十幾年前也有過一個，那是八……八四……對！八四年！也是挺年輕的一個男人，夜裡爬到我家來拍門，拍沒幾下就昏倒了，好險沒把我給嚇死！那皮膚白得跟紙一樣，身上連一塊布也沒有，手上腳上好多讓岩石割出來的劃傷，頭髮和鬍鬚長得簡直能結漁網了！」

心頭猛地閃過一道光，吳邪不由瞪大了眼，音調不自覺地提高，「然後呢？然後那人怎麼了？」顧不得這副追問態度足夠證實方才的確撒了謊。

恰在這當口，兩碗醃粉送上了桌。  
可想而知，老人果斷地把關注焦點又放回到了早飯上，拿起筷子便唏哩呼嚕地吃起來。只可憐了他的唯一聽眾，雖也耐著性子跟著重新開吃，無奈整個心思已被話中透露的信息滿佔。再香的豬骨湯頭、再滑順的米粉、再鮮美的配料，吃在嘴裡都跟嚼蠟沒了差別。

「然後啊……」一股作氣地把醃粉並著湯粉全掃蕩乾淨了，老頭兒總算再度開講。一口地方腔調鮮明的「海普」，不疾不徐地娓娓講述，彷彿一切不過發生在昨天。由是想來，這段經歷應該給他留下了比較深刻的印象，「剛巧颱風來了，我就留這人在家裡住了段時間，又找了村衛生所的醫生來看，還幫忙他剪了頭髮、刮了鬍子，問了一點情況。禁婆抓人可是他親口告訴我們的。等到風雨過了，他的身體也恢復得差不多了，就堅持要立刻回老家。我跟村長看這個年輕人真的是可憐，都借了點錢讓他買車票跟船票。其實沒指望他能記得還，沒想到幾個月之後我們真收到了寄回來的錢，只是信封上頭沒留地址。」

「他是哪裡人？叫什麼名字？您後來還看過他嗎？」

「說是姓張，名字沒講，東北人，老家在……在吉林吧。後來就再沒見過了。也是啊，我要是他，好端端地給禁婆抓了去，在黑咕隆咚的水底下關個幾年，別說這輩子打死再不踏上海南一步，恐怕往後光聽到『海南』倆字都要發抖。」  
不等小年輕將故事消化完畢，老人笑了笑，又道：「所以了，前些天晚上我一看到你，馬上就想起來當年的事情。不過你的膽子太大了，竟然還敢再跑到海邊去。當初那個姓張的小夥子可真是嚇壞了，在我家裡休養的那幾天，不管我和醫生怎樣勸，連個覺都不敢睡。還有幾次瞪著天花板掉眼淚，讓我不小心瞧見。」  
言及此，敘述稍事停頓。沉吟片刻，飽經風霜的臉龐忽而露出幾許困惑，「我一直覺得挺奇怪的，怎麼都想不通哪！他那副樣子，說高興嘛沒太明顯感覺，說怕嘛也不完全像。真要講，就好比逃回來地面上反倒是做了一件對不起誰的虧心事似的，一邊慶幸成功了，一邊擔心再被抓住，一邊還又……又愧疚……」

吳邪不語，若有所思地低下了頭。

熱鬧裡，沉默中，言者和聽者不約而同地陷入各自的回憶，渾不覺有一輛車門漆以旋轉柔化鹿角珊瑚標誌的進口RV正氣勢洶洶地從遠方駛近，眼看要拐過路口了，猛一記急煞車，刷啦！不偏不倚地停在了店前。  
副駕座車窗剛往下降到一半，五官明豔的短髮女子已迫不及待地探出半張臉來，表情之驚訝，好像對著粉湯發怔的不是她的隊員，是個外星人。  
「Super Wu，你怎麼會在這裡？」

 

 

Section 04

海風徐徐，綠白條紋窗簾安分地被束在窗邊。日光越窗而至，足夠將未開燈的室內空間照得明亮。老天爺的變臉速度果然是快，早晨九點半，日出不過三小時左右，望向屋外，盤桓天頂的雲層已被吹開、蒸散大半，露出大片澄澈無瑕的藍色天空──盛夏海南的標誌性景觀之一。  
短髮美女背轉過身，將關注焦點拉回屋內。還是那個方方正正的白色房間，還是那一張不算小的長方桌，上頭擺滿繪圖工具、大小紙張、資料文件、一疊子彩色照片，自然也沒少掉那部漂亮的白色筆記本電腦。  
什麼都和幾天前相去不遠。不計外頭明晃晃的天光，屋內唯一比較顯著的差異，在於桌邊坐著的人。

獨自坐定桌邊，身穿乾淨的短袖T恤、五分褲、夾腳拖鞋，吳邪的打扮就跟前來海南度假的觀光客沒兩樣。燃了一半卻抽沒兩口的菸夾在左掌間，沙、沙、沙，右手緩慢翻動著一疊建築平面圖紙：佈置相似的眾多墓室、幽長且複雜如迷宮的磚砌甬道、與密道相連通的水池、無人空棺、繪有彩色壁畫的大殿……每翻過一張，眉頭就要擰得更緊一些，嘴唇也越抿越緊，睫毛落下的陰影和下眼圈掛著的一抹淡淡青黑色融在了一塊兒。專注中帶了幾分恍惚的眼神仔細掃過鉛筆線條構成的場景，時不時要閃爍幾下，好似這雙眼真能「看見」圖紙所描繪的景象，甚至是下筆者沒能畫出來的其他。  
實在太過專心，他沒發現自己身上停著一道帶審視意味的目光。  
看罷一張，又是一張。就這麼默默地翻啊翻，終於，面前一張紙也沒有了。習慣性地以右手理了理翻過後順勢堆在一旁的紙張，將它們弄成整齊的一落，他輕輕地吁出一口氣，用力閉了閉眼。

「如何？」有話音傳來。

他偏頭望向窗邊的發問者，輕輕地笑了笑，「阿甯，妳不當建築師還真可惜了。」

著貼身深V領背心、熱褲的短髮美女立馬朝他瞪去一眼。顯然在她以為，眼下絕非合適耍幽默的時機。  
「我需要知道，我們走過的路線有沒有重疊。」她一面說一面鬆開環胸的手，下巴微抬，大步朝長桌走來，「我要你回想你在水底下的經歷，然後盡可能詳細完整地告訴我，走散之後，你去了沉船裡的哪些地方，見到了什麼──不管是怪物還是機關、寶藏，所有能夠想到的都好。最後又是怎樣活著逃回來的。」  
拉開椅子，坐定。她將單臂擱上桌面，上半身略往前傾，眸光炯炯，「對於即將展開的第二波行動，你的經驗會是最具價值的參考材料。」

吳邪怔住了，沒來得及收斂的笑容生生地僵在臉上。不為對方胸前那道剽悍兇殘非常的事業線，為她道出的後一句話，「等等！我不太明白妳的意思。」

以行動代替回答，名喚阿甯的女子從電腦邊的文件夾裡抽出一張紙，遞出。

才舒展開的兩道眉毛似乎又要聚攏，忐忑感莫名竄起。吳邪接過它，A4大小的白紙，一份電腦製作打印的清單，其中密密麻麻地列著數十項物資與個別的需求數量。從頭開始往下瀏覽，雙目很快便被跳入眼簾的幾排字狠狠刺痛。

「我已經跟廣州那邊確認過了，這些東西明天一早就會運到。」

「到」字甫落，他猛然抬眼。長長一串武器彈藥的名字彷彿烙進了瞳孔，眼球一陣陣抽痛。此時光是確保捏著清單的右手不發抖，竟都得耗費些許力氣。一個猜測迅速於腦海膨脹、膨脹……  
其實已等同事實了，只是不願意相信。  
動了動嘴唇，一時卻發不出聲。

兩人默然對視幾秒，阿甯勾了勾唇，不算是笑的笑，「Super Wu，你發現了嗎？一、二、三……」右手食指在點數聲中依序指向自身、吳邪，再是門外，「咱們的隊伍少了兩個人。」  
話裡的涵義無須點得更明，彼此都懂。  
她的唇角持續往上揚，「歷時好幾個月的前期準備，投入幾十萬美元，折了兩名老經驗的成員──付出如此高昂的代價，我們總算確認了沉船墓的主人確實是汪藏海，而且船體結構複雜得要命，什麼醜得嚇死人的怪物怪蟲都有……噢，還有，拍到十五張照片。」  
說著，她一把抓起相片，像要感受它們的份量般在掌心裡掂了掂。唇線弧度已然構成再清晰不過的自嘲，「這種結果，不要說老頭子了，我都不能接受！」  
神情和語氣驟然轉厲。手一甩，啪！照片被重重地摔回桌面。  
「我一定要再下──」

「不！別去！」

無形的聲音儼然化作了某種有形的物質，砸出滿屋子四散的碎片，漫出未經掩飾的焦躁急切。  
炎熱純澈的空氣好像突然不流動了，桌邊的二人也沒有其他動作。白色房間裡，對話與氣氛，瞬間凝止。

良久，吳邪率先別開臉，深深地吸入一口氣，竭力穩住翻騰的情緒。放下快被捏爛的物資補給清單，用眼下能夠做到的最和緩的方式道：「汪藏海是明初第一的風水建築師，他親自設計的沉船墓太可怕了，裡頭各種機關陷阱的複雜精密甚且是狠辣的程度，遠遠超過了我們行前的認知。相信不用我多強調，妳也有很深刻的體認了。再有，我去的地方雖然和你們不同，但一樣沒能深入中心，只在外圍打轉罷了。所以了，就算把雙方的經驗加總彙整好，要想征服這艘沉船，仍然遠遠不夠。失敗的風險太高了，真的。」  
為何如此的驚慌恐懼？排山倒海的牴觸感，純粹基於對「故地重遊」的抗拒嗎？  
不要想，先不要想，只管達到說服的目的。  
轉回頭，注視身畔那張總不缺強悍氣勢的美麗臉龐，也注視著由眼角眉梢透出的一點點焦灼疲憊。額角一塊極淡的瘀傷當然沒漏掉。內心升起一絲絲的憐惜，可更多的還是焦慮。  
「阿甯……」他輕輕地喚著她的名字，語調更柔了，「南中國海底下的古沉船多得數不清，公司正進行的和已經做過概況基本評估的，也不止有汪藏海墓這個項目。我們為何不能考慮另尋一艘情況比較明朗的沉船，全力做好下一次的任務，把這一趟賠掉的加倍地撈回來？這回失敗的主要責任並不在妳，怪只怪汪藏海太變態了。老頭子會理解的吧？Coral成立的這幾十年難道從不曾失手？不可能的。」

不置可否地聽著小菜鳥的勸說兼寬慰，好一會兒之後，魔女級別的隊長大人輕輕一點鼠標，收下筆記本電腦的視窗，將它轉了個面，一指屏幕右上角大大的日期和時間標示，「Super Wu，咱們先換個話題。吶，你會不會覺得奇怪？自己居然一口氣睡了將近兩天，差點連颱風來過都不知道。」  
沒多賣啥關子，觀察一下聽者的表情變化，她爽快地揭曉答案，「你回來那天吃早飯時喝下去的那杯豆漿，讓我摻了大劑量的615。」  
再觀察一下聽者的表情變化，她無可奈何地聳了聳肩，頗有幾分俏皮無辜。  
「拜託！別一副被背叛了的樣子。根據Coral的野外行動安全準則，當失蹤隊員歸隊，只要客觀條件許可，作為隊長，我首先必須確定你沒有任何『問題』，不會給其他成員帶來非必要的危險。畢竟我們的工作性質特殊，可能遭遇的未知因素和威脅太多太多，謹慎些總是好的。」  
稍停，她放緩了語速，小女孩似的可愛神情消失無蹤，「隊醫對你做了詳細的全身檢查，結果發現……」

有些時候，用上長長的鋪墊，迂迴婉轉，為的僅是引出一句不用說完的話。

吳邪又怔住了。同時，涼意洶湧襲來，通體寒顫不休。貌似處身之地並非熱得讓人恨不能脫光了衣服裸奔的夏末海南，是隆冬裡冰雪皚皚的長白山。  
說來奇怪，偏也是這股難耐的寒涼，令他想都不想地按捺下屈辱感和更強烈的恐慌。心裡有一股太強大的驅力。至多就愣個兩三秒工夫，回過神來，眼神不閃不躲，只管以一種連自己都感到陌生的平靜鎮定態度，繼續為達成目的而努力。  
「既然是這樣，妳肯定能更清楚地意識到，那鬼船究竟有多危險多可怕。何必呢？為了面子再下去一次，造成更大的金錢和人力損失，真有意義嗎？今天放棄的，完全可以從另一艘沉船裡撈回來。商船裡可不會設機關，不會住著奇形怪狀的守墓妖怪，撈他娘的幾箱青花瓷運出去，一上拍賣會場就是白花花的幾千萬美元啊！」  
右掌伸出去，覆住一隻貼了紗布的手。若不這麼做，恐怕這隻手會不聽話地按住頸窩。利齒咬出的傷口好疼好疼。  
「我不會再下去，也不希望任何一個人下去。大家同甘共苦也有幾個月了，我不想眼睜睜地看著你們沒命，或者受傷。」

「是嗎？」  
紅嫩的唇又一度勾起。阿甯掙開吳邪冰涼的掌，轉而將胳臂探向他的左手，從微微被燙紅的兩指間捏起一根幾乎要燒盡的菸屁股，摁進煙灰缸。  
「吳邪……」不是綽號，這一回，她喚出他的本名，「我很懷疑……」  
笑容很漂亮，然而丁點喜悅也無。「你現在究竟在怕什麼？」主體為質疑，自嘲依舊存在，附帶一抹不易覺察的落寞，「又在保護著什麼？」

 

 

Section 05

一年四季，當以冬季星空最為燦爛耀眼。但這絕對不代表另外三個季節的夜空景象就冷清寂寞、乏善可陳。撇開心理因素可能導致的各種影響不論，人們眼中的星辰燦爛與否，實際上從不取決於季節，而在氣候是晴是陰，以及光害嚴重程度的高低。  
進一步想，不，不用想也曉得，海南島上一座名不見經傳的小小漁村，跟光害這個概念基本是打不著一塊兒的。別說八竿子，八百竿子都有難度。  
所以啦，一個颱風遠去後的晴好夏夜，行在已深深陷入夢鄉的靜謐小村裡，摸黑抓瞎的顧慮實屬多餘。仰頭望天，已經不大圓的白月亮恰恰懸於中天，有若一只高瓦數的大燈泡，並且具備了普通燈泡所欠缺的自動追蹤功能，能夠持續地將前路照亮。點點繁星嵌入所有不被月光遮蓋的角落，默默地眨著藍色紅色橙色白色的眼睛。拉回平視，觀望身周。星月之光柔柔流淌，鑽出應和著微風輕柔搖晃的樹梢，墜落層層瓦片堆疊的屋簷，漫過老舊斑駁的磚砌牆壁表面。近乎透明的銀浮動於深沉夜色的表層，比雪花要輕，較霧氣更薄，儼然無數顆飄飛的細膩粉末，足為夜行者指明方向。  
更何況正邁著步子的，是一雙曾經走過漆黑海底墓道的腳掌。

橡膠拖鞋底交替踩過泥土路面，一路沒製造出多少動靜，頂多惹得路邊某戶人家養的看門狗輕吠兩聲。  
不知不覺間，一幢幢外觀簡樸的平房和小樓盡數落在了身後。前行復前行，穿出小村，當遮蔽視野的樹影往兩邊退開，一時略略轉暗的視界又明朗並開闊起來，腳步才有停頓。

嘩啦──嘩啦──

吳邪定定地凝望映射出粼粼銀光的海面，聽著和緩規律的潮浪起落聲，及至確定了這種種真不是自己的幻覺或者夢境，不由失笑。「呵……」抽出一隻插在褲袋裡的手，一面將額前隨風飄動的瀏海往後撥，一面輕輕搖頭。  
我操！真是有病了吧！竟然又跑這兒來了。  
搖兩下頭，踢掉腳上的拖鞋，再次跨開步伐。穿過橫躺於礁岩帶間的小沙灘，穿過豐沛的月光與奇形怪狀的岩石陰影，走向萬傾汪洋。  
飽含水份的潮濕沙礫表層極其柔軟，剛一踏上去，腳掌立刻往下陷落幾釐米。同一時間，嘩啦！咫尺之處，矮浪頭翻滾著撲上海灘。  
雪白浪花迅速淹至，漫過腳踝，牽動的卻是思緒……

 

「張起靈！」  
潮聲起落的間隙，猛一陣呼喊迸出。

肩頸皆帶傷且渾身赤裸的年輕男子倉皇地衝入及膝深的淺水，溼答答的短髮貼著額頭、臉頰，雙眉似因忍受著疼痛而蹙起，兩眼瞪得大大，深褐色眼珠寫滿了強烈的驚慌。極力伸長的右手緊緊地抓住了一隻手，一道背對著他的黑影。  
就算讀不到他的眼神，喊聲裡的急切也十分之顯明，斷無聽不出來的可能。然而，被他抓住的人沒有為此回頭，沒有應聲，只是動也不動地立於原地，似也沒有甩開手的意思。無法瞧出哪怕一絲一毫的情緒，濕淋淋的大把烏黑長髮披散在此人背後，尚有一大截垂入水中，隨波漂蕩，直如一面烏黑細密的緞質披風，將同樣光裸且不帶分毫血色的漂亮身軀覆蓋大半。

嘩啦──嘩啦──  
天朗無雲，滿月如明鏡。空氣純淨得彷彿剛被細心地滌洗過。水波湧動，一下下地撫摸著讓億萬年光陰打磨得瑩白柔細的沙礫。帶鹹味的溫煦海風持續由大洋吹向陸地，有點點燈火閃爍的陸地。  
海面上的世界在流轉，唯獨海岸邊的兩道人影凝固了，化為夜幕下默然矗立的兩座雕像。任由一波波潮水擦身，滑過面頰的水珠滴滴滴落。  
只是，察覺到了嗎？相觸的兩隻手都有一些控制不住的顫抖。

良久良久，短髮男子又吐出字來，聲音很低。  
「等我。」

竟有這般真實的錯覺，當心口翻湧的瘋狂想望化為不經理智評估過濾並徹底超乎意料的兩個字：等我，呼吸、心搏、週遭的一切一切，全都為此硬生生地停頓一秒。  
而在下一秒，聽者給了他回應，不以言語，以動作：被緊握的蒼白手掌移動起來，指根、指節、指尖、指甲，毫不費力便從他的掌中脫了出去。  
然後，披著長髮的背影一步一步地遠離，一寸一寸地下沉。最終，整個地沒入水下，消失不見。

嘩啦──嘩啦──  
凝望浩渺水面，除開大片摸不著的燦爛銀粉，再無其他。海風吹進了空蕩蕩的身體，發出陣陣空茫的迴音。身前身後，海潮湧上來，退下去……

 

嘩啦──嘩啦──  
湧上來，退下去，海潮循環往復，永不知疲憊與休止。  
吳邪兀立淺水中，腳踩海沙，感受著海水輕拍膝蓋的力道。褲管已被打濕，對此卻渾然無感。  
目光投出去，細而緩地逡巡過海面，捕捉辨認著水波起伏間的每一片光與影。掃了一圈，收回來，低頭斂目，瞥向垂在身側的手掌。  
無論它曾經握住過什麼，現如今，手心裡空空如也。

──吳邪，你現在究竟在怕什麼，又在保護著什麼？

耳邊忽然響起阿甯的質疑。夏風一樣的輕柔，解剖刀一樣的鋒利。  
我怕我的隊友受傷，我在保護你們──理所應當的答覆，偏偏沒有辦法用天經地義的語氣說出口。因為返回陸上的時間越長，心底埋著的那抹影子、那些回憶，變得越發的清晰。而自欺欺人恰好是最悲哀、最窩囊的一種行為。  
逃避不能，刀鋒已然剖開了名為逃避的殼，挑開他以冠冕堂皇名目織就的層層煙幕，直指那刻意選擇視而不見的角落。  
真他娘失敗啊，失敗到家了都！  
吳邪捏緊了拳頭，在心中怒罵自己一句。從小到大都被身邊人公認最適合笑的一張臉，這當口偏偏笑得比哭還難看。頸窩的傷口又開始作怪了。以心跳為驅動，自胸腔汩汩漫出的熱流似乎帶有一定程度的腐蝕性，痛得四肢和肩膀都微微顫抖，眼眶隱隱有些發熱發酸。

原先我以為，自己倒楣歸倒楣，至少腦子夠清楚，警醒得夠早。也以為在沉船墓裡與那悶油瓶共處所體會的所有衝動、依賴、心動與心痛，都只出於求生的本能、單純的感動及愧疚，至多是摻了幾分被環境逼出來的錯覺。所以真覺得另外有點啥也用不著太擔心，只要能夠活著逃掉就好。走了就沒事了，一等離開水底，踏上陸地，回歸熟悉的世界，我必定會迫不及待地拋乾淨不應該有的情感，自然而然地恢復正常狀態。管他什麼人跟禁婆生下來的半妖混血兒，什麼盜墓賊老爹的血淚性奴筆記，從此統統與老子無關。以後我只需要好好過我的小日子，最多就是偶爾做夢夢見某些片段，嚇醒之後喘兩口氣，趕緊自抽幾巴掌叫自己趕快再忘記，如此也就罷了。  
無情？不，這樣的想法並無違背人情的地方，非常合情合理。  
現在，我的願望成真了，平安地活著回來了。雖不能說毫髮無傷，總歸沒缺胳臂少腿的，也沒落得像好萊塢科幻驚悚電影最愛演的那樣，不小心感染到某種神秘的古老詛咒或者超級病毒，一下子成了個人人追殺的帶原者啊還是啥的。真的啊，真真算得上是不幸中的超大幸，一個最好最好不過的結局。  
可是……  
哎，那句話是怎麼說的來著？  
是了，千金難買早知道，萬般無奈想不到。事實證明，我太高估了自己，現實和理想之間的誤差值還不是一般的大。  
張起靈，你說這蠢不蠢、可笑不可笑？你不讓我走，我就千方百計地要逃走。為求達到目的，什麼都敢豁出去。等你終於對我死心絕望，放了我自由，頭也不回地走掉，我他娘的卻忘不掉你了……

「媽的！」  
吳邪咒罵一聲，意識到眼角頰邊沾了些濕濕涼涼的東西，抬起手揩了一把，心下立即又是一串罵：靠！你要不要這麼失魂落魄啊？居然連海浪打到了臉上都不知道！  
罵過兩句，轉而寬慰起自己：好了好了，別想了，反正是沒選擇更沒指望的事情，想破了腦袋都沒用。目前該做的，只能是盡全力阻止阿甯的計劃，別讓她帶著武器再跑到沉船裡去。就當是我被那悶油瓶保護了那麼多回，最後做一件事回報吧……

咬了咬下唇，又抹幾下臉，吳邪抬頭看向月下波光瀲灩的空闊水面。再一眼，一眼就好。  
隨後，就著抹臉抹到一半的姿勢，他愣住了。

燦然星輝月芒之下，有一道人影面朝著他，無聲無息地佇立於及腰深的海水裡。白皮膚，黑長髮。

 

 

Section 06

只在夢裡才可能實現──這個句子形容的，是那些現實生活中發生概率十分渺茫的事。  
那麼，連做夢都不敢想呢？

海浪翻滾來去，海風吹啊吹，乾淨的空氣充斥著海水特有的鹹味，以及濃厚但不使人氣悶的暑意。可是此時的吳邪感知不到這些，五感瞬間廢掉四感，唯獨視覺還能起作用。然而圓睜的雙眼既瞧不見頭頂上高懸的月亮與星星，也瞧不見前方無際無涯鋪展開來的汪洋大海。天地之間，只留那一抹越走越近的人影。  
體表觸覺的復甦，在彼此肢體相觸時。  
一隻蒼白的手掌撫上面頰，以拇指指腹替他抹去眼角頰畔那幾滴被他認定為海水的液體。情不自禁閉上了眼睛來感受，對，沒錯，就是這樣的一隻手：有體溫，但較尋常人要低上一截。指節修長，指骨分明，指甲留得比普通人要來得長且尖。輕緩而堅定的動作之下，蘊藏以極強的力量……  
揩淨了水珠，手指又在他的眼尾眉梢逗留片刻，似要為方才正發熱泛酸的眼眶降一降溫，順道還撥開幾綹不安分的瀏海。接著，大掌猛然穿入髮際，滑向後腦勺，一個發力，讓他不由自主地往前跨出半步。  
肉貼肉的一下撞擊聲中，熟悉的氣息撲面而至，於是聽覺與嗅覺也醒了。  
不視物令身子無比敏感，神經所接收並傳導的刺激皆被放大再放大。好真實啊！吳邪聽見內心發出的感嘆。不過，這……這是真的嗎？切！怎麼可能呢？那悶油瓶子當時明明就走掉了，理都沒理我，現在根本沒理由再跑到水面上來，還這麼剛巧就讓我碰到。  
估計是做夢了，但這感覺……也他媽太真了吧！

身子被禁錮在狹窄的空間裡，隔著一層迅速被浸濕的薄薄衣料，前胸、腰腹及至大腿都與一片結實緊緻的肌肉緊貼。兩條強健的手臂分別環過後背和後腦，力氣顯然用得太大了，肺裡的氧氣因此被擠壓出不少。有柔軟的物事輕輕蹭著耳殼。挑開眼皮，長長的烏黑濕髮映入眼簾。把臉埋下去，深深地一次呼吸，吳邪敢發誓，自己嗅到了某種獨特卻不陌生的氣味，古老、冰冷、神秘、孤寂，來自深埋於水下三十米的沉船墓裡的世界。  
操！他忍不住有些咋舌。這不止是真了，還超級帶感！  
好幾個念頭打腦中轉過，想得貌似挺多，其實都只在電光石火的工夫間。緊隨其後，他揚起兩隻胳臂，穿過一綹綹柔細濕潤的髮，回抱住來人的頸子。如此還不夠，下一步是扛著腦後的壓力抬起頭，從對方臉上找到那對幾無血色的薄唇，果斷吻住。  
管他呢！夢都夢了，那好，老子要做個夠本再醒！

唇與唇的貼合儼然啟動了什麼隱形的開關，也好比一種宣告，肢體接觸登時轉烈。四片唇瓣開始變著角度地廝磨，兩條舌頭靈活地纏在了一塊兒，急切地交換並吞嚥被渡入口中的唾液，彷彿啜飲著世上最香甜甘美的液體。難以確切分辨越發粗重的喘息和斷續的低吟發自誰的喉頭，反正誰也沒有喊停並調息的打算，只想不斷地將吻加深，加深，再加深。  
唇舌交纏，四隻手掌也沒閒著，遊走於為大把長髮和溼答答薄布料分別覆蓋的兩具身軀上頭，或撫摸，或揉捏，同樣的急迫，同樣透出了明白的慾求。不知誰先起的頭，密貼的下身一下一下地相互磨蹭起來。

激吻一陣，吳邪就覺渾身一輕，整個人被輕鬆抱離了地，往岸上移動了一小段距離，而後仰面朝天地被放倒在沙灘上。沒有太多顆星子由此進入視界，也來不及仔細體會身下的沙礫是乾是濕，眼前一暗，伴隨從上往下覆來的成片黑髮與頗沉的一份重量，吻和愛撫已像雨點那般直直地落下來。耳垂、嘴唇、頸子、鎖骨、乳頭、腰側、下腹、大腿根……無一處可以倖免。絕非細聲潤澤大地的溫柔春雨，是夏季午後突如其來的傾盆暴雨。  
快感泛濫如暴雨後漲過了堤防的洪潮，哪怕乾淨俐落的布料撕裂聲，都不能將已沒頂的理智喚醒分毫。除開張口呻吟，除開挺起腰要求更多的撫慰，此時吳邪能做的第三件事──最後的一件事，是貪婪地嗅聞週遭迴繞的一縷暗香。  
海風吹不散，非花非果，清淡奇異。  
老天！是我的記憶力太好嗎？竟然連味道都描摹得分毫不差！  
他恍恍惚惚地又感嘆一句。與之同時，大腿讓一雙手往兩側大大地拉開，一根炙熱粗壯的硬物抵在了臀縫間。  
然後……

「啊嗚！」  
完全充血膨脹的性器粗暴強硬地擠入壓根未經擴張的後穴，那種痛還真不是任何催情香氣輕易掩蓋得了。慘兮兮的哀叫未落，全身肌肉已然繃緊，額角滲出冷汗，眼尾湧現淚花。  
卻在屁股幾乎被撕裂成兩半的痛感裡，吳邪扯起嘴角笑了。適才有過的驚訝恍惚迷亂疑惑一瞬間都散了，散得一乾二淨，神智極度清醒。  
娘的，好疼！邊笑還要邊吸涼氣，無意識胡亂抓扒的手指抓起一把滲水的濕沙。疼死老子了……  
所以，不是夢。

且不管為何能夠這麼湊巧，張起靈，現在的我不是夢到你，是實實在在地見到了你。  
這代表你心裡依然惦記著我、在意著我，沒想錯吧？

穴口傳出一陣往外的摩擦抽動感。  
「嘶──啊別、別出去！」  
覺察到尚未真正發威的凶器打算退出體內，大概看他這副可憐兮兮的樣子有些不忍了，吳邪立馬一凜，疼得一抖一抖的兩條腿居然條件反射地一夾，死死地環住了對方的腰，「你繼續，沒事，我、我挺得住……」  
重逢後出口的第一句話。  
有何不可？此時的他可沒心思哀嘆男人畢竟都是急色鬼，更不會捨得挖個沙坑把自己給埋了，狂喜秒殺羞恥，尚有一股急需求取深刻證明的迫切。表白完畢，見上方那張少有表情的臉浮出幾許忍耐和猶豫，還有隱約的心疼與歉意，就是沒有再發狠的意思，當下他更不樂意了。也不曉得哪裡來的勇氣，想都不想便以右手肘半撐起上身，左手捏向張起靈的下頜，一邊的唇和眉毛一併往上挑，擠出一個挑釁的笑。  
「難道你忘了怎麼做？」夾雜粗喘的低沉話音透著不自覺的誘惑，「那好啊，換我上──呃！」

下文卡殼不是因著疼，是因面前那對極其深邃幽黑的眸子底，倏忽閃過了一道令人背脊發寒的……

凶光？

恭喜，正解。

 

 

Section 07

無須機械齒輪運轉的滴答聲作規範，時間在鐘面的十二刻度與長短針以外悄然流逝。  
月已偏西。再怎樣不知倦怠，海風從來也吹不落星辰，吹不散較濃墨更沉更純的夜色。可是凝目往東方看，不是錯覺吧，海平線上的空色似乎真的有些變淡，要從闇黑一點點地變作寶藍。  
嘩啦──嘩啦──  
海浪拍打礁岩，沖刷沙岸。浪花帶上並帶走些許細沙，又調皮地扯動被拋在沙灘上且已沒了原樣的衣褲，撫摸著一大把如毯子也如網子般鋪散於地面的長長黑色髮絲，再以雪白柔細的泡沫滌洗為礁石陰影半掩的秘密──兩具年輕漂亮、一絲不掛的男體。

吳邪靜靜地躺在挨著岩塊的沙地邊緣，眼簾半閉。雖有每隔七八秒左右就襲來一波的碎浪扛起降溫任務，身子仍持續地發熱。麻癢感自頸窩傳上來，勾出幾聲帶鼻音的輕哼。那處老不安分的咬傷正被張起靈溫柔地舔吻著，可想而知，順道還會有些印記落在傷口周邊的肌膚上。股間和兩腿根部一片黏膩狼藉。性事後的疲倦感自然漫升，四肢與眼皮都變重了不少。雖是如此，左手手指仍一下下地梳理把玩著垂落手邊的幾縷濕髮。壓在身上的重量其實有點沉，卻沒有將之推開或抗議的念頭。  
一會兒後，張起靈停了動作，略略撐高上半身，凝視吳邪，動了動添了些血色的唇，似乎打算說什麼。不想後者愣是快他一步，眼簾驟然一挑，深褐色眼珠子閃著粼粼的光。  
「再來。」  
說著，用膝蓋輕蹭了蹭他的胯間。

 

星子的光芒轉暗，月亮持續西落。天穹的色彩一層一層地被刷淡，彷彿有誰在本該濃稠的夜幕裡摻入了巨量的海水。  
沙灘邊上，陰影底下，兩抹人影又交纏在了一起。面對面地緊擁著對自己而言已然熟悉的身體，掌心相疊，或發燙或微熱的手指用力地穿插互握，唇舌若著迷上癮般竭力地彼此捕捉。  
跨騎在吳邪身上，張起靈勻稱精實的身軀有節律地挺動著。不再是激烈的凶狠的急速的佔有，肉體碰撞聲與濕黏水聲皆以慢卻沉的頻率持續──一種同樣教人抓狂的方式。簌簌滑動的黑髮猶如一床上好的被單，遮掩了兩人肢體交合處那幅必然極度淫靡煽情的景象。  
「嗯……啊！那裡……好舒服，嗯……」  
所有呻吟喘息都不加壓抑，混以惑人的香氣，揮發出極致的快意。

抽送一陣，張起靈忽然停下來。抽出一隻手，蓄微尖指甲的指頭首先劃過吳邪那沾滿了汗水的臉頰，撥了撥他的瀏海，又撩開自己面前落下的髮絲。手臂肌肉繃出了鮮明的線條。浪頭翻湧於漆黑深邃的眼底，竟不比颱風夜裡的怒海遜色多少。不夠，這樣還不夠，尚不足以滿足並安撫一度失落的想望。思及此，不由一發力直起了身，順勢將吳邪緊抱於胸前。挺腰上頂之際，兩手迅速往下滑落，掰開他的臀肉，利用姿勢的改變，將性器插入更深處。  
「啊啊！」吳邪失控地高喊一聲，抱著張起靈的手胡亂一抓，剪得短短的指甲當即在本就落了新鮮抓痕的肩胛上又抓出幾道不算太深的痕跡。轉濃的香味抓住了全部的嗅覺，癲狂快感自腦髓貫下，噴薄而出，高潮衝擊得渾身止不住地顫抖。  
仰起頸子，微明天色映入迷離的眼眸，浮光掠影，支離繚亂。  
思維一分為二，也瘋狂，也清晰。  
中邪了、完敗了、輸了、栽了……隨便隨便，統統隨便了，被掰彎就掰彎，瘋就瘋了吧！不被刺激一下還真就不曉得，原來世界上真的會有這樣的一個人，這樣的一個特殊的存在，讓自己別無選擇、不計得失地牽掛著。絕非耳聾，並未盲目，聽見了理智的勸告，看見了前路的坎坷，然而不願不想不能放手。

 

嘩啦──嘩啦──

待到心中的不確定感和慾望一併發洩乾淨，餘香盡散，鬢邊的汗珠被風吹乾，燥熱的身子體會出海水的清涼，已是好一段時間後的事了。  
如同此前有過的好些回，吳邪半躺半坐地靠在張起靈懷裡，任緞子似的黑髮半覆光裸的身軀。只是這一回，木棺材和絲綢錦衣換作了珊瑚礁及海沙。視線不會被砌得嚴絲合縫的漢白玉磚牆阻擋，可以在朦朧的晨光裡一直一直地投出去，直至海天的交接處。  
馬上要日出了，時候差不多了，他想。更多的心思卻在琢磨著另一個想法：回去先問問阿甯Coral有沒有常駐海南的職務吧，分不了撈寶的紅只能按月領死薪水也無妨，有個幾千塊餓不死就成。或者就拚個幾年，趕緊把欠的錢給還清，然後找個理由搬過來……  
收回視焦，緩緩掃過海岸線。礁石靜立如沉默堅韌的守護者，濤聲迴環，水花紛飛。  
回汪藏海那艘航空母艦裡蹲著固然不可能，自己這輩子怕也離不開這地方了。也罷，往後就這麼著吧，隔三差五地在海邊見個一面，只要留點心眼……

「好久。」

正想得起勁呢，突有話音打頭頂上方飄出，更奇怪的是還從中聽出了一點點的責怪。  
嗄？啥意思？吳邪一愣。這悶油瓶難不成對我的計劃不滿意，嫌我的效率太低了？  
如此一想，心中頓生鬱悶。媽的，你老張啃海猴子肉能填飽肚子，老子不能要愛情不要麵包啊！難道還真指望下半輩子靠你養？  
忿忿地坐直了身，他瞪著發話者，剛要講點話來反駁，又一轉念，發現不對：等等！我剛才半個字也沒說，只不過在心裡盤算而已，禁婆可不會什麼讀心術，哪裡能夠猜到我的想法？別告訴我說混了人血的可以強到這種程度，每「野戰」一次各種外掛就能自動升一級啊！設定再犯規總得要有個限度，除非「張伯母」真他娘是個外星人弄出來的超強生化變異種！

很顯然的，血統正當性遭受嚴重質疑的混血「禁公」接收到了他目光中的疑惑──儘管不會真正懂得其中的糾結，於是難得體貼地再度開口，並將兩個字擴充為六個字：「我等你好久了。」

吳邪一下怔住了，「你……」

──張起靈，等我。

「你……你……」

你等我？你說，你在等我？  
即使是我們分別時那樣的情況與氣氛底下，你還是記住了我的話？  
所以今夜的相遇不是湊巧，是因為你刻意在這裡等我？  
有沒有搞錯？這都幾天了，你是每天估著時間從船裡游出來等個幾小時，還是直接就找一塊礁石抱著蹲點了？不會吧！前兩天還颳大颱風呢！  
我說，張起靈，你是傻子嗎？棺材睡久了腦袋進屍水了是不是？我說啥你就信啥，我要你等你就等。有沒有想過，如果我反悔呢？如果我只是隨口胡扯一句，隔天拍拍屁股就搭飛機走人呢？如果我一回去報到就被阿甯拿麻繩當粽子綑了送回總部去隔離觀察呢？如果我這輩子再不踏上海南呢？如果我不小心出點啥意外昏了傻了失憶了甚至掛了呢？  
得了得了，你擺出這副樣子想騙誰啊？又不是影帝。好久？自個兒在那鬼船裡二十幾年都過來了，混得還挺威風不是？我其實也走沒幾天嘛，居然就好意思埋怨我，給我嫌久，整得我跟陳世美似的！  
你……  
你……

若說以往自胸腔湧出的熱流能讓周身疼痛，現在，整個心臟都要為之融化。  
吳邪低下頭，前額抵著張起靈的肩。距離遠了，這下子可不能再把臉上眼中縱橫滴淌的水珠全推給無辜的海浪。  
「你要是能留在地面上，那該多好……」

 

 

Section 08

──你要是能留在地面上，那該多好。

話音剛落，吳邪就覺額頭倚著的身子震了一下。  
那一震的幅度實在太過明顯，以至於他顧不得先抹一抹淚，直接把頭抬了起來。  
一束專注的目光落在臉上。

「你說什麼？」

當然聽得出淡定語調中蘊藏的不淡定，但他並未馬上回答。首先深吸了幾口氣，使勁兒眨了眨眼皮，接著瞥向沙灘後方的那一排樹木。日出在即，晨光讓它們不再只是別無二致的一團團黑影。而再不多久，即便是生在樹枝末梢的小小嫩葉，也要在朝陽的照射下展現出各自的模樣。眼神不夠好，瞧不見更遠處的小漁村此時的景象，可不難揣想：雞啊狗啊貓啊在小院裡和泥土路上亂竄，老人家們本就起得早，趕早要進縣城做生意的年輕人也都開著車出門去了。十字路口賣粉湯的老大娘拉起了店門，又是個忙碌的好天……  
走馬燈般的想像以流入體內的又一股新鮮空氣作結，是過場的轉圜，也是主題展開前的鋪墊。眼簾裡的畫面倏忽一轉，他細細地端詳起面前的混血妖怪來，如此專注，彷彿彼此是第一次打照面，也好像從此便要天各一方，再不相見。手伸過去，隨著視焦慢慢地遊動。過長的瀏海摸著又細又軟，髮色是泛著光澤的黑。英挺俊逸的五官落於自打出生便不曾被陽光照射的光滑肌膚上，除了嘴唇，真白得一點兒血色也找不著，打個或許有點誇張的比方，直如白玉雕成的一般。  
不錯，這是一張十分好看的臉。然而形狀漂亮的唇極少笑，眉目間總有一絲漠然，一絲寂寥，也有些時候是一種逼人的執著，甚且為深深的戾氣。  
看真切了，摸確實了，這才定定地重複道：「你要是能留在地面上，那該多好。」  
語罷，旋即補上更直接的說法，「張起靈，我很希望你能跟我一起生活在這個世界上，我的這個世界。」

蒼穹之下，水面以上，每一天，太陽先從東方升起來，再往西方落下去。天氣或晴或雨，季節有冷有熱。有許多誘人的美食可以吃，許多漂亮的地方可以去，有許多的享受，許多的痛苦，許多的陰謀恐怖，許多耗一輩子都沒法弄明白的不可思議。好事很多，壞事可能更加的多，時不時會讓人覺得操蛋到家，日子沒法過了，咒罵著去他媽的世界末日怎麼還不趕緊來。但是，只要心裡有一點執著，有一條信念，有一些親人和朋友，有一個伴，總歸會想要好好地活下去。狼狽些也無妨，一起活下去。  
這樣的世界。

聽完了吳邪的陳述，張起靈沒有再追問，也沒有再為此震顫，只默默而緊緊地握住貼在面頰邊的手，閉了閉眼。  
很快的，也就四五秒吧，他睜開眼睛。  
一雙深邃若無垠無底汪洋的黑眸，曾經平靜如水，也曾經顯現過強烈的慾望和情緒。此刻，透出前所未有的決絕。  
做下了某個決定，此生再不回轉，這般的決絕。

四目相對，吳邪頓覺心念一動，猛然意識到即將有什麼事情發生，可不知道會是什麼。事實上，視線交接的剎那，整個人已如著了魔，心神俱被奪去。  
所以猜不著，看得到。  
他看見張起靈鬆開手，一把攏起胸前背後披散著的，長度幾乎與身高相若的黑髮──禁婆族身分的最直觀表徵，將它們集中至腦後，以單手圈緊。豐厚光潤的髮絲自掌中垂落，因著海風吹動而輕飄，有如一道蜿蜒奔流的黑色瀑布。  
再後，空著的另一手從大腿邊一摸，俐落地抽出一樣微微反光的物事。  
直到這當口，吳邪才注意到張起靈在腿上繫了布條。閃動著金屬光澤的玩意兒並不陌生，正是他早先隨身帶進沉船後被奪去的潛水刀。

這……  
腦中劃過一道光，有個念頭蹦了出來，但不敢相信。

不需要費力琢磨該信不該信，推測在下一瞬成為現實──刀刃毫不猶豫地向著那一大把長髮招呼過去。  
看似纖細的髮絲其實具備相當的韌度，更別說質量再好的潛水刀也不可能跟削鐵如泥吹毛斷髮的神兵處於同樣等級。可是，貫注於刀身的力道太過強大，刀鋒過處，竟是絲毫阻礙也無，只聽到嗤啦一下的斷裂聲。

嘩啦──嘩啦──  
潮浪的起落從不止歇，一如海風的流動。  
布嗚──  
空中傳來清亮的鳴叫聲，想來是海鳥。

放下潛水刀，用空空的兩隻手捧住吳邪的臉，張起靈笑了。微風吹開額髮，少許金粉渲染於眉梢，也在長睫毛上輕盈地跳耀。  
不知不覺間，朝陽已從東方海面升起。  
「吳邪，我跟你回你的世界。」薄唇的上揚弧度並不大，笑意卻浸透了雙眸，讓漆黑的眼綻出光芒，「帶我走，去所有你要去的地方。」


End file.
